Soaked
by Maukraui
Summary: Kate hasn't gotten laid in months
1. Prologue

Maukraui (Stupido) Productions presents: **Soaked**

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never will, let's get on with it.

Inspired by: Lily from The Hard Times Of RJ Berger.

Spoilers for: 2x14 (Quite old)

Summary: Kate hasn't gotten laid in weeks.

XXX XXX XXX XXX

Kate was walking down the hall at almost running speed. Her legs feeling more and more uncomfortable with every step. She went through the double door of the autopsy room. Her friend Lanie was doing something to a poor woman's head. Her own head was also somewhat hidden behind the body, so Lanie didn't see her friend come in.

"I'm soaked." Kate almost yelled into the room.

Lanie a little off at her statement slowly raised her head as well as an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Kate said moving around a little nervous with her feet where she was standing.

"I'm soaked. I'm turned on as hell, horny, whatever you wanna call it. I haven't had some decent sex in months." Lanie cracked a smile. "I'm serious Lanie, I feel like I'm gonna jump the first guy I see."

"Okay, and why did you come to me with this, instead of the very available Writer Boy. Who, if I'm not mistaken is incredible in this department." Lanie said teasing Kate with her oh so obvious attraction to Castle.

"You're not helping Lanie!" Kate said even more nervous.

"Oh come on girl it's all so obvious! But even if you're not ready to admit it at least get some health sex out of it."

Kate let out an embarrassed and annoyed groan.

Lanie pushed harder. "Kate think of it, that scene in Heat Wave was insane, just imagine how good he'll be in reality."

Kate had to admit Lanie was at least right about that. That scene was even better than that of Storm Fall.

"Can't you just hook me up someone you know." Kate said still resisting.

"I could but I won't."

"And why not?"

"Cause I know it'll fail."

"How can you be sure and besides, I'm just looking for something for one night."

"Hmmm, Well there's only one guy I can think of that will ever agree to it and will ever be good enough for you." Lanie said.

Kate was little amazed at her friends sudden attitude change, but wasn't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. "Okay…write him down."

Lanie grabbed a pen along with a piece of paper that came out of nowhere and started writing down something.

"Here." Lanie said handing her the piece of paper.

Kate took the note from Lanie and read it.

'**(Rick) Richard Castle' **It read.

Kate looked up. She let out a sigh and dropped her shoulder, as Lanie kept a straight and serious face.

"Come on! Please." Kate all but begged.

"Sorry I won't have another fireman disaster date."

Kate was about to make a very snazzy comment, but before she could her phone rang.

Retreating a little from the body, she flipped it open and brought it to her right ear.

"Beckett" She said with some anger in her voice.

"Yo, boss we've got a bodies, 340 _Amsterdam Avenue, Amsterdam Inn Hotel, 11__th__ floor, room 437._"

"Okay, I'll see you there"

She disconnected the call, and closed her phone.

"Sydney should have another companion for you two, in about an hour." Kate said leaving the room.

"Great. While I wait, why don't you do your jumping thing before you explode or something"

Kate raised both her eyebrows and turned around. Pushing the doors open she flipped her phone open again and hit the first speed dial.

It took a few second but eventually she heard a sound on the other end.

"_Detective…?"_ Castle said on an almost seductive voice.

Kate's legs almost cracked at the sound of his voice. Normally she could take his seductive and playful behavior, but in her condition, he was bringing her to the brink of insanity. Her mind took control again and she focused.

"_Are you sure, you can't read minds too?" _Castle continued

"Thankfully no, Castle." Kate was well aware what he was getting at. His family had apparently a history of circus, con and other artists. His famous mind trick _"You don't care and you want me to stop talking"_ was strangely right in every word.

"_Why wouldn't it be great to know what people are thinking, could be very useful during interrogations."_

"I'm sure, but I would also hear and see sexual advances from every single guy I see, most of those advances coming from you."

"_Ouch, Detective, that went right through the heart. But, hey! Ever think there might be a reason us, man, make those kinds of advances?"_

"You know I've asked myself that question every single day over the past 10 months."

"_Shot two, right in the ass!"_

"Yea well Castle, as you know I'm quite a shot." Kate's mouth was much quicker than her brain, this time. She regretted saying those words the moments after they were said.

"_You sure are, Detective. But as to why us man do that kind of thing, you should either read the Heat Wave dedication, or look in the mirror. You'll know why."_

Kate not really sure how to respond to that, decided to change the subject before her behavior got out of hand.

"I'll do that later. But right now we've got bodies in the Amsterdam Inn Hotel."

"_Oh the hotel named after my favorite place on Earth and a murder, can this day get any better. I'll meet you in the lobby."_

Kate's _mouth_ was about to respond to his question, but thankfully before she could he hung up. Kate closed her phone.

A little stunned at how willing her body apparently was to get her in bed with Castle, she felt that the battle for control was being won by her body _not_ her brain. The one she preferred to have in control.

Still shivering with every step she took the elevator down.

XXX XXX XXX XXX

Author's Note: It's been a while. I've had absolutely nothing for some time. UNTIL I came up with this. I promise I'm gonna mess with Beckett's head so bad! Also I'm absolutely not gonna be bothered by people who think it's OOC. I'm just gonna write what comes to me, so don't even bother complaining.

Like it? Then please review it.


	2. A Tattoo

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never will, let's get on with it.

A/N: _Italic_ written parts are thoughts. Language is pretty bad, and because certain people here are hypocrites I rerated it M. You happy now SS? 

XXX XXX XXX XXX

Kate walked into the hotel's lobby about an hour later. Her legs still feeling very uncomfortable, but some of the feeling had subsided. Her eyes glanced around hall, looking for her partner.

"Are you cold or something, Detective. Because your legs are making the strangest moves and you have goose bumps all over your arms." A male voice said close to her left ear.

Kate was a little startled and pulled her head away in an instinctual response. When she had completely turned around she saw it was simply Castle, holding two coffee's and a bear claw. Annoyed she walked up to him and took the coffee and bear claw. "Don't sneak up on me, I could have used my taser on you, you know?"

"If only you had." The cocky son of bitch said. And Kate disapprovingly shaked her head at him.

"Careful what you wish for, Castle. I might confuse my gun for my taser."

"Even better." He said with a grin. _God, can't he just give it a rest._

Admitting she wouldn't win this, she leaves it at that and goes into the elevator. He follows as the little puppy he essentially is.

The elevator ride begins quiet except for the occasional sip taken from the coffee. Castle tapping his foot quietly and humming a little.

As for Kate, her thought were all over the place. A huge mix of conflicting emotions and feeling went through her mind as the elevator seemed to take forever to reach the 11th floor. Although a little part of her was tempted to hit emergency stop and do him right here, she managed to control that image and urge.

"I've been meaning to ask you. What's that tattoo on your belly, exactly. I've been trying to figure out what it was from my memory, but…..urhfg"

Kate put a hand on his mouth, stopping his talk in midair. "You looked, didn't you? You're such a pervert." Kate's mind being in Detective mode, she figured out in second what he meant and how he knew. Although she had told him not to look when she was naked in the bathtub, after her apartment blew up, he must have looked at some part of her. She was just hoping he'd looked at her breasts or something. But no, he had to have seen that particular part of her.

"I'm not a pervert, I'm an novelist, which means I'm a trained observer of detail." The smart-ass corrected.

"Well if that's so, why do you need me to tell you?"

"That I'm trained to be a good observer of my surroundings, among other things….." _Bring it home Doctor Cosmic. _"Doesn't mean I know everything about it."

"All I remember of it was, that it was blue and three dimensionally made. But I couldn't quite make what it was exactly. "

Kate sighed. This was a difficult topic for her, always had been. But the fact that he was already involved far beyond her control made it a little easier."Okay fine, I'll tell you. But first I wanna know why you want to know. Is it just another thing to add to the Nikki Heat character."

"Kate…" His tone was very serious and suddenly so was his face. The fact that he used her first name was a sign they'd left the work environment, mentally, and it was just them right now.

Castle took a step back, hit the emergency stop and turned towards her. Taking a small step in her direction he continued.

"You are the most extraordinary woman I have ever met. You can surprise me every single day by just being who you are. You can match my like no other has ever been able to. Not even Alexis. The character Nikki Heat is just a character. It might be based on you but, it's not you. No writer on this planet, not even me, could ever write a book that could describe how incredible you are. I just can't shake you like almost every other woman in my life. I want to know what makes you tick. I want to know what goes on in that amazing brain of yours. That's why I want to know about that tattoo. I've known you long enough to know that you mostly avoid the life changing or forever lasting decision. So having a tattoo is not something I'd take you for, if I hadn't seen it myself."

Kate chin must have dropped at least 30 centimeters during his talk. She absorbed his words slowly. But her mind was halted for a while as he told her that no book could ever accurately describe her.

After probably a few second, her mind was no longer registering, he spoke again.

"Kate? Kate? Hello? If you don't close that beautiful shaft of yours you're gonna attract some flying friends soon enough."

His silly joke snapped her out of her thoughts. Not really knowing how to and not really willing to respond, she decided just too leave his speech for what it was.

"It's a stab wound."

Castle raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I didn't know you were ever stabbed."

"It's not mine, it's my mother's."

Castle's eyes radiated sympathy and guilt, probably for asking.

"It was a suggestion of my therapist. In her experience people with a loss such as mine need something permanent. To be reminded of it and at the same time know it's over, that it's done. I decided to tattoo the wound that killed my mom on my belly. At the exact place where she was stabbed. This was all before my father gave me her engagement ring. When he did I thought about removing it but, I just couldn't."

After she was done, he remained quiet and stared at the floor. He leaned up against one of the walls of the elevator, and closed his eyes. Kate, knowing she was in vulnerable position and also about to do something she was going to regret slowly moved beside him and restarted the elevator. As her face came close to his shoulder she inhaled his smell. It was so intoxicating. Her urges returned and she retreated back as soon as possible.

"Thanks, for telling me. I know it's not easy for you to let someone in, even just a little."

"Yea well, if you didn't know all those things about my mother's case already. I probably wouldn't have told you."

"You know I've always wanted a tattoo. Oh I got an idea. I'll get a tattoo of my last name on my back. Oh and then a part of the A will be replaced by a pen. And the pen draws a bit of blood at its tip. That would so cool."

Kate chuckled. "I would pay to see you get that." She said as she shook her head.

"It turns you to see me in pain doesn't it." He said with a spreading grin.

"In your wildest dreams, Castle."

"Do you really wanna know what happens to you in my wildest dreams?"

Kate remained silent, but pushed her elbow into his ribs.

Castle started coughing and reached for his chest. "I'll take that as no." He said coughing a couple of times in between, but still smiling.

XXX XXX XXX XXX

Author's Note: I was actually planning to get them to the crime scene this chapter but this is what eventually came out. Also the part about the tattoo I came up with because of what Kate said in the season premiere. Thanks for all the feedback, I love it!

Like it? Then please review it. 

~Mauk.


	3. Embarrassing

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Never will, let's get on with it.

Spoilers: Not sure there are any.

Author's Note: Okay here's the crime scene you all wanted. Kate's urges return. Castle annoys the hell out of her. Once again the _Italic _parts are thoughts. Enjoy!

Thanks to my beta: **AllusionToAnIllusion**

XXX XXX XXX XXX

The elevator doors slowly opened and both Kate and Castle stepped out of it. They walked into the cramped corridor looking for the number 437. Their search led them down the constantly curving corridor only for Castle to collide with one of the uniforms as they turned the last corner.

"Ouch, Castle. Look where you're going man!" The smaller man said reaching for his nose.

"Sorry Benny. I wasn't really paying attention."

Kate had luckily been a few steps behind. Her thoughts still weren't done with her and her problem. But what had conquered her thoughts was the most likely solution. Also her little talk with Castle a minute ago had shaken everything she thought of him. She'd cracked a small smile and chuckled a little when Castle collided with Benny but her mind was a million miles away.

Benny blew his nose and rubbed it a few times. "Well you'd better go in, it ain't pretty." Benny said pointing behind him with his thumb.

Kate and Castle both went into the room and were greeted by an amazing view of New York City. Through two huge buildings they could see the sun go down on the horizon. The last parts of sunshine found their way through the windows and added a calm atmosphere to the already beautiful room. After a few second of admiring the view they were snapped out of it by a male voice.

"Beckett, over here." Esposito said from the doorframe.

The partners followed Esposito.

As soon as they entered the room they saw the huge amount of blood all over the room. A man and a woman were lying on bed, naked, covered with blood and stab wounds.

"Meet our new best friends Lilly Clitter and Johnny Kock. Co-workers at the same law firm, both married but according to people at their office they had a well known 'friend with benefits' relationship." Ryan reported from his notepad.

"Well they say sex decompresses and well if that doesn't work, I guess you can always try stab wounds." Sydney, the ME, joked sarcastically.

_God? You're screwing with me right? Clitter and Kock? A friends with benefits? Murdered in bed, naked, together? In my district? And with my problems at the moment. You have got to be kidding me. _Kate thought as she put on the gloves.

"Who found them?"

"Housekeeping. One of the uniforms is getting her statement now."

Castle moved towards the two bodies as Kate looked around. "Hey, Sydney I recognize this kind of wound." Sydney raised an eyebrow, and looked at the wound Castle was talking about. "How?"

Castle shot Kate a troubled look. "This is the same kind of wound that Dick Coonan left when he killed someone. Low-angle thrust to the kidney, and the tissue around it, is blue."

_God? Please make it stop. I'm not up to this right now._

"Well that maybe so but that doesn't mean he's still alive if that's what you mean. This way of killing is very common with professional hits."

Kate let out a sigh on the other side of the room. _Thank you._

"True, but that does mean we are looking for a professional assassin. That narrows it down for us." Esposito said.

"Okay, Ryan, Esposito you two salvage their phones and run them, along with the usual stuff. I want to know what's been going on in their lives, over the past few months. Castle you're with me, we're gonna talk to the manager. Let's see if he has anything that can help us." Kate delegated.

"Detective I thought you'd never ask. Where shall we go? My place or yours?"

Kate turned around, grabbed him by the nose, and pinched hard.

"OW! OW! Apples, Apples, Apples!" Castle whined.

"Shut up , you ruggedly handsome asshole." Kate said with an obvious hint of sarcasm.

"You think I'm ruggedly handsome, too?"

She pinched him again.

"OW! OW! Alright, alright. I'll shut up." Castle said, raising his hands in surrender.

XXX XXX XXX XXX

The duo walked into the lobby two minutes later. It only took the simple flash of her badge to have them referred to the manager's office.

'Beware of the Attack Secretary.' was written on the managers door. They both smiled for a second.

"Hey Beckett?"

"What Castle?"

"Wouldn't that be a good job for you." Castle said pointing at the words on the door.

"I'm quite content with the job I have now, thank you."

Kate turned the doorknob and opened the door. As they walked in, a handsome looking man was busy cleaning a very large, golden, bowling trophy.

"Mr. Truir?" The man turned around. "I'm Detective Kate Beckett this is Richard Castle, the novelist."

"Hey Ricky, I was wondering when you'd show up. This is not the kind of thing for you to pass up."

Castle cracked a smile and shook the man's hand. "Yea well Larky, you know me. I can't pass up a good murder and an evening with Detective Beckett." Castle raised on his eyebrows in unison a couple of times as he grinned like a child.

Kate stomped on his toe, with her heel as hard she could. "I guess you know each other." She stated, as Castle's face contorted in pain and reached for his foot.

'Larky' started laughing without control. And Kate found herself smiling too.

"Very funny Detective." Castle said when the pain faded a little. Larky chuckled again.

"You started it."

Before Castle could respond, Larky spoke. "God! You two sound like me and my wife a couple of years ago. Always bickering, denying our attraction to one another."

"I am not attracted to him" Kate said with fierce determination.

"Of course you're not." Both Castle and Larky said in unison, as they grinned like two fools starring a stone wall. Which metaphorically speaking they were doing, her walls. Her walls….She always thought them to be impenetrable, but that theory was proven to be wrong the day she'd met Castle. The man was intolerable, but he had grown on her. She had to admit, him constantly trying to get behind her walls was fun to watch, and strangely didn't frighten her like it would with a normal guy. He was the only guy to ever get away with all of it.

Kate thought for another second and decided not to indulge Castle any further and prevent herself from saying something she was gonna regret.

"Okay, wait a minute. There's a murder in your hotel, Mr. Truir. We are called to investigate that murder. And we come here to ask you questions."

"Sounds about right." Castle interrupted her.

"Well if that 'sounds about right' then tell me how this conversation became about us?"

"There's and us?" Castle asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Shut up Castle! I meant about me being attracted to you."

"You're attracted to me?"

"Keep it up, smartass, and I'll close that mouth of yours quicker they you can say 'Castle'."

"Alright." Castle surrendered again. "But let me explain to you why this became about you."

"Oh this ought to be good."

" It is." Castle said nodding. "It's, again, because you're so, so tall." Castle shrugged.

Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"It just makes it hard to not make it about you."

Kate shrugged in response. "Kind of redundant don't you think Castle?"

"Yeah, but I you remember correctly, nobody could accurately describe your mind. You're body on the other hand….." Castle said as he started mimicking the form of her hips, with his hands. "It has these…."

"Castle shut your pie hole."

"Shutting!" Castle said admitting defeat and looked away.

"Now, Mr. Truir. Who had access to the room, in question."

Larky sighed. "Well about 30 people from Housekeeping alone, they have a universal key. I'm sure Rick wished they didn't ever since that one time. You still remember that Ricky? One of the housekeepers walked in on you and Mere….."

"Yes, I remember Larky. Now please stop talking. Beckett can probably smell the blood already." Castle said nervously.

Kate licked her tooth like a hungry dog with a steak in front of him. "Oh, please continue Mr. Truir. Remember this is the NYPD you're talking to. So don't even think about letting anything out. Or I'll arrest you for obstruction of justice, and anything else I can come up with."

"Please Larky." Castle begged.

"I'm sorry Ricky, you heard her. I can't lie."

Kate was apparently not the only one enjoying this.

"No, you can't lie, now start talking." Kate said.

Larky smiled.

"Well, I'm not only the manager here but I'm also into real estate. I had just sold Rick his loft, and he and Alexis had moved in. But Meredith was back in town. So he got a room here. The next morning one of my employee's came to clean up the room Rick was in. Somehow the 'Do not disturb' sign, had fallen of the doorknob and disappeared, so the sleepy woman had no idea they were in there."

"So the housekeeper walked in and started cleaning the seemingly empty room. The two had ripped the covers apart and only one of the 4 pillows was still intact. Rick and Meredith had in the meanwhile taken their 'morning activities' to the bathroom, when the housekeeper came in. They came out of the bathroom, and met the fifty-five year old cleaning lady on their way back to the bed. And if seeing them naked together wasn't bad enough. Meredith was so incredibly bombed she asked the woman 'Wanna join us?'."

Kate bursted into laughter.

Castle had in the meanwhile shrunk into a small bubble of shame, he reached for his forehead and sighed.

"You had to tell her the whole story, didn't you Larky?" Castle said sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry man but I just couldn't help myself."

"Well now that that's over with, can we get back to the case, please?" Castle asked anxious to change the subject.

Kate's laughter faded bit by bit.

"Alright Castle since you're so anxious to get back to the case, I'll oblige. Mr. Truir can you give us a list of the people who went into that room the past 2 days."

"Of course, I'll ask my secretary to send it to you, along anything else you need, I just hope she doesn't attack you."

"Alright, thank you for everything, Mr. Truir. Here's my number. Please don't hesitate to call me if you come up with anything helpful. Or if you have some dirt to keep this guy off my back."

"I'd first have to get on your back Beckett. Can I?"

"Touch me I'll kill you."

"Sounds familiar. Seconds marriage déjà vu, probably."

XXX XXX XXX XXX

Author's note: Okay. I'm not apologizing for what I said in my last A/N. SS is becoming a growing pain in my rear end, I just snapped alright? But I have removed it. As for the reviews that weren't about that, thanks you guys.

Also I added an extra 700 words, just because it felt right. I hope you guys liked it.

I have a question for you guys. I have been asking myself whether I should get them together after their first time or stretch it out over a couple of chapters, before they completely admit their feelings. I haven't thought it all out yet. Tell me what you guys think.


	4. The Precinct

**Disclaimer: Everything recognized, either characters or quotes, are not mine and never will be. So let's get a move on.**

**A/N: Here I am again. The reviews have disappointed me a little, in comparison to my other chapters. (Still a very big thank you, to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favourite-ed this!) But no matter, I hope this one's better ;). **_**Italic **_**parts**__**are thoughts.**

**Thanks to: AllusionToAnIllusion for her beta-read and writing skills, Migalouch for some useful ideas, my girlfriend Madía for being the love of my life and my baby brother for being a pain in the ass when I needed it.**

XXX XXX XXX XXX

After Kate and Castle had asked Larky's secretary for everything they needed, they got in the car and drove back to the precinct. Castle disappeared into the stairwells as soon as they reached it and Kate headed upstairs with the elevator.

Once she reach the third floor, she sucked in a deep breath and stepped into the bullpen.

Voices and chatter were all over the place. Detective, uniforms, coroners and everything in the precinct, were discussing everything from a murder to manslaughter charges. In the midst of all of that, Kate grabbed two white boards along with a felt-tip, and wheeled them into the conference room. Not willing to take up space when there were so many people here.

Putting the boards up against a wall Kate began setting up a murder board.

Photo's of the victim's were hung up on it, a timeline was slowly established and possible suspects were being investigated by Esposito and Ryan. Using the background checks, Kate used the extra board to write down anything of importance on their victims.

Felt-tip in hand she looked down at both files.

Lilly had been married less than 2 years to her husband, Johnny had been married for over 12 years. Lilly was 4 years younger than Johnny, the list of information went on and on without an end in sight.

With all of this information readily available and her running on more caffeine than the whole precinct put together, the board took shape quickly.

After she had written everything she could she put down the pen and massaged her aching wrist. _This happens every time I set up a murder board, damn it. _She looked at the clock. It was nearing 7 O'clock by now.

She picked up her coffee mug and tried to take a zip, only to find it empty. She sighed. _Damnit!_ She went to the break room and poured herself a cup.

Kate sat down at her desk and leaned back. She took a zip. It was a scathingly hot, she made a face for second and then swallowed. _Ahh, now that's good coffee._

"Oh I would have brought you one from the Starbucks if you needed some." A disappointed voice said from behind her. Kate turned around. Holding a Starbucks coffee cup in his hand, Castle walked in.

"The espresso machine is great but nothing tastes quite as well as those Starbucks coffee's. I wonder why?" He continued and sat down on his chair

"Probably because they use more equipment then a single espresso machine and standard, cheap coffee beans." She said without looking up, going through the files, again.

"Yea, that's probably it." He turned to face her in his chair. "So how the case going?"

"Well Permutter and Lanie are still busy with our guests downstairs, and I don't expect to hear from for a couple of hours." _Wait a second._ "Where have you been by the way? I haven't seen you since….we got to the precinct."

"Well I have been writing, of course. I am a writer." He stated as he took a last zip from his coffee.

"Writing?" She asked, ignoring the rest of his sentence. "Where? Why? How?"

"Hold on, hold on, I'm not a murder suspect you are to interrogate." He said taken aback at her fast pace of questioning. "I took my back-up laptop with me to the precinct a couple of days ago."

Kate nodded, all but asking him to elaborate.

He raised his eyebrows for a second, until his pupils seemed to dilate and he continued. "I wrote in the break room for I guess about two and a half hours, before my throat felt dry and I decided it was time for a run to the Starbucks."

"Hmmm well, how are Nikki and Rook doing?"

Castle raised an eyebrow at that. "Detective you've never been interested in what I wrote. Why this sudden change?"

Kate chuckled inside for a second. If only he knew how much of a fan she really was. She let out an unintended giggle, at the mental image of his face.

"Detective, I didn't know you could giggle." He grinned. "It's really cute."

"Well whatever it is, it was unintended. You just reminded me of something funny." Kate said.

"Something I told you? I'm usually funny."

"If you mean by funny, childish and annoying then, yes. You are very, very funny."

"Ouch Detective, that hurts." He said as he reached for his chest.

"I hope it did." She said coldly.

"Now, now. We're getting off track here. You really wanna know what I wrote?"

"Don't get any funny idea's Castle. I just need something to take my mind of this case, it's bugging me."

"Why?"

"That's none of your business"

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. I tell you what I wrote, and you tell me what's bugging you about this case."

_Hmmm, well if it's good enough._

"Fair enough."

"Alright then. You know that the relationship between Nikki and Rook is being strained because of the constant sexual tension between them?" He said as he moved his hands around, for no obvious reason.

"How am I supposed to know that?" She asked, acting on instinct. _Oh, Crap. Bad idea._

"I've seen you read Heat Wave, Detective." Castle said with a drilling grin.

Heat flooded to her face. She again, felt the feeling of deer caught in the headlights. When he caught her reading Heat Wave in the ladies room, she was too shocked and embarrassed to say anything else than "What?" and "I wasn't..". But even after he was gone she browsed to page 105, and could not pick her chin up off the floor for a full 5 minutes after reading it.

"Yes….that's…true. And, uh, for future reference if you ever enter the ladies room again I will rip off your arm and tickle the bloody hole with your own hand."

"Okay, I won't" He said, looking truly scared for a moment. "Now shall we get back to what I wrote or have you lost interest?"

"No, no, continue."

"Well as you know, Nikki and Rook have slept together."Castle said nodding at her with a dirty-looking smile. "And because they are not sure what to do now, it's getting harder and harder for them to get along."

"That's all?" She almost shouted. _Can he tell me anything more troubling right now?_

"Well I summarized it for you."

"Ugh! Well thank you Castle. That was a great help, I feel even worse, then before."

"What, why?" Castle asked as both his brows came down and his face radiated confusion.

"I'm not telling you." Kate stated.

She got up.

"But we had a deal." Castle said disappointed, His eyes following her as she got up and walked in the elevator's direction.

"Yea, we did. But I changed my mind. Now, leave me alone. I need to clear my mind." She said with her back turned to Castle.

"What're you gonna do?"

"Taking a run. So go home and leave me alone." Kate said, as she noticed that her thighs felt a little sticky. _Son of bitch. Can't this just stop for few hours. _She said biting her lower lip a little.

A little lost in her thought she had increased her pace. So when something firmly and formidably grabbed her wrist, she was swung in to its direction. She straightened her thoughts and looked up. She was completely speechless, strangely, when she found herself to be looking into Castle sea blue colored eyes. Their faces less than an inch apart, her nose being less than a centimeter away from his. Feeling his breath, come down on her upper lip, she felt her body almost collapse under the pressure of the feelings coursing through it.

Her chin started shaking and she again, felt that almost irresistible urge to reach for his lips with her own.

Fortunately for her he took a step back. Realizing that she was a little too close to him, for her comfort level (or so he thought).

He cleared his throat. "As I was trying to say. If you're going for run I'm coming with you."

That sentence snapped Kate back into reality. Reactivating her defenses she responded, unkind. "Castle" She sighed in irritation. "you'd never be able to keep up."

"You seem awfully sure of that. Care to place a wager on it?" Castle asked, seemingly confident in his abilities.

Kate looked at him suspiciously for a few seconds. Castle's sudden confidence was a little off putting, but this guy would never be able to keep up with her, right? That was just common sense.

"Alright what are you proposing?" Kate asked playful.

"If you win, I will keep my mouth shut and will make no inappropriate jokes or comments whatsoever for an entire week."

"Sound like a dream come true. And if you win Castle, what then?" She feared the answer.

"You let me take you out for dinner at Remy's when we're done with this case."

_That's a win-win for me, but why is he proposing that?_

"Alright you're on." She agreed.

"Great, I'll see you downstairs in the lobby, in about…" Castle looked at his watch. "15 minutes."

Kate nodded and headed for the elevator. When she touch the call button she noticed Castle's shadow behind her.

"What are you doing?" She asked turning to face him.

"I'm going to my locker downstairs, like you are."

"You have a locker here?" Kate blurted out in disbelief.

Castle chuckled "Kate you really gotta start paying more attention to things. I asked the Captain for a locker five months ago."

"You're kidding?" Kate asked, looking for confirmation as the elevator doors opened and they got on it.

"Nope."

Kate hit the button assigned to the gym. "But what would you need a locker for?"

"I don't know about same things you do. Some extra clothes, an extra battery for my phone, my laptop and picture of Alexis, I guess?"

Kate shook her head. The man was doing it again, surprising her again when she thought she knew what to expect of him.

"You really love that girl, don't you?" She said on a completely different tone.

"More than anything." He said dropping his head a little.

The rest of elevator's journey down was spend in silence. The elevator doors opened and the partners stepped onto the floor. The woman's locker room was to their right and the men's was to their left. Before letting Castle step into the men's locker room she put a hand on his on his chest to stop him. She turned her body slightly and looked at him.

"Castle, I'm warning you in advance. If you even attempt something tonight. I will kill you without a second thought."

"Got it."

XXX XXX XXX XXX

**WARNING! Slight rambling ahead. :P**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I have mixed feeling about this chapter. I am, really proud of it but I don't know if it's any good. This has been rewritten a dozen times, until I realized the language I used, sucked like HELL, sooooo, I read some very long and well written stories here on FF, to help me overcome that. (Things such as Realizations, Denial, A New Year, Reunion and Kamikaze) I think it helped. Tell if it did or didn't. Please hit that button below this A/N and tell me if this was better.**

**I still think I should thank Taylor Swift, B.O.B and Eminem, (not that they'll ever hear it) for their inspiring songs. Thanks you guys!**


End file.
